The Perfect Valentine's
by DazzlerAngel
Summary: AU! Valentine's Day one-shot! Elsa upon persuasion by Anna throws a Valentine's Ball, but sadly Elsa had no one, while she watches the other couples, she receives a note from some Secret Admirer! {ElsaxHans, AnnaxKristoff}


**Hey guys! Welcome to my Valentine's Special one-shot! I'm planning a special Valentine one-shot for "Destined Love" as well, which will be posted as a different story but I'm not sure yet. Also, the next chapter of "Destined Love" hasn't even been started yet *deadpans* but don't worry, it's been planned out and will be updated as soon as I get time!**

**For now, let us all sit back and enjoy this one-shot which is also of course "ElsaxHans" along with "AnnaxKristoff" for good measure!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Perfect Valentine's**

* * *

**12****th ****February**

"Come on Elsa! It'll be great fun! The perfect, most romantic evening!" Anna said as she followed Elsa through the long hallway's of the castle

"No means no Anna! I don't have time to plan out a Valentine's Ball!" Elsa said as she continued walking

"You don't have to do it Elsa! I can plan it myself, just say ok!" Anna said

"Stop bothering me Anna" Elsa said

"You'll have a great time, maybe you'll even find someone and fall in love with him!" Anna said

"That doesn't happen in real life Anna, and the answer is still no!" Elsa said as she entered her room and locked the door behind her.

"Stupid older sister's with no love life!" Anna said as she kicked the door hard only to hold her foot and cry out in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! This is all your fault Elsa!" Anna cried

All she received as a reply was a snort.

"I will make you hold the ball Elsa!" Anna said and stomped off, at least tried to her foot hurt to much for that.

Elsa just sighed, there was no way she was going to hold a stupid ball, she had far better things to attend to.

* * *

**13****th ****February**

"Put the roses over there!" Elsa said as she angrily pointed a finger towards a corner of the ball room, behind her was a smirking Anna.

Whatever Anna had done to get Elsa to hold a Valentine's Ball was unknown, but had worked marvelously. Kristoff had been impressed with Anna's skill of persuasion, so had the whole castle staff.

"If you had just accepted the idea then you wouldn't have had to go through what you went through" Anna said and Elsa just groaned in reply

"Don't worry Elsa, you'll have a great time, I know it! But for now, it's time to go… DRESS SHOPPING!" Anna announced

Elsa groaned once again, "I am not wearing anything but my blue gown Anna"

"Oh come on! We need some red! Valentine's Day calls for red!" Anna said

"I don't want to" Elsa replied

"Do you want to go through that again?" Anna asked

"Fine." Elsa replied

Anna immediately dragged Elsa out of the castle and before Elsa could even blink, they were in the royal tailor room of the castle. The room seemed to have gotten into the Valentine's Spirit because everywhere Elsa looked, all she could she was red.

"Hey Fiona!" Anna called to the main designer of the palace

"Princess Anna! Just who I was expecting! Queen Elsa too! Please, do take a look at all of our Valentine's Special's!" Fiona said as she waved around the room towards all the clothing.

"We will Fiona!" Anna said as she started looking around, Elsa just stood there but she didn't really have to do anything, Anna was throwing clothes into Elsa's hands. Soon both girls had a handful of red, all of which had been chosen by Anna.

"I'll go first!" Anna said and went inside the Royal trial room.

After several dresses, Anna finally settled on a knee-length red dress that had a high-neck and full sleeves that were made of net. Her dress had ruffles in the skirt and there was a black belt as well.

After that, it was Elsa's turn and after Elsa said a big fat no to most the dresses, she finally squealed when Elsa came out wearing a long red gown that was cut from the knees and the lower part from the knees was a light shade of pink. The dress had a tube top in it.

Elsa thought it wasn't fit for a queen, Anna thought it was perfect. In the end, Anna won of course.

* * *

**14****th ****February**

"Happy Valentine's Day Kristoff!" Anna said as she hugged Kristoff

"Happy Valentine's Day to you to Anna!" Kristoff said with a huge grin on his face

And with that they were off to dance, eat and kiss like any other couple in the ball. Elsa sighed, she knew this was a bad idea from the start, why couldn't Anna and Kristoff go on a date some other place, and why did Anna have to drag her to this ball even if she did hold it. This was a Valentine's Ball for crying out loud! And Elsa was clearly still single.

As Elsa watched the couple's enjoy with each other, she sighed once again. This was a very bad idea.

Suddenly, a waiter came towards her and bowed then handed her a note.

"Who sent this?" Elsa asked as she took the note

"I can't tell you, your highness" The waiter said, he bowed again and left

_My dearest Queen,_

_I have to tell you that you look stunning tonight. My eyes can't seem to leave you since I've entered this ballroom. I can see that you seem very lonely, so I've decided to play a game with you. You'll be hearing more from me before you can actually meet me. Be on the look out for my next surprise._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Elsa's eyes widened. She had a secret admirer? She quickly scanned the ballroom but of course, she had no clue that person was. Elsa stood up from her throne and started walking around, but failed to find the waiter who had brought her the note.

Elsa sighed, she made her way towards the punch bowl and suddenly another waiter approached her with a smile, and handed her a beautiful bouquet of red roses, bowed and then disappeared.

A smile made it's way to Elsa's face as she took in the smell of the beautiful flowers. She soon found a note in the bouquet and read it.

_These flowers are nothing in comparison to you. –You Secret Admirer_

Elsa found herself blushing. She slowly started walking around the room and seeing if anyone could be her secret admirer. Whoever this person was, he was quite the charmer. Elsa would really love to meet him.

After some time, a waitress approached her and handed her a cute little teddy bear that was holding a heart that said "I LOVE YOU" in the middle. The teddy bear of course had another note.

_You're so cute when you blush –Your Secret Admirer_

At this, Elsa found herself blushing even harder then she had before. Elsa made her way to her throne and waited patiently for the next note from her secret admirer. She couldn't wait to know what else he had in store for her! Soon enough, another waitress came to her with a heart shaped box that was tied with an artificial red rose.

Elsa opened the box and found chocolates inside them. She smiled and took one out, and popped it into her mouth. As soon as the chocolate melted into her mouth, Elsa smiled even wider. They were her favorites!

As she enjoyed the delicious treat, another waiter came and handed her a note.

_I know you want to know who I am, and I can't wait for you to know who I am. So let's end this game. If you want to know who I am, come to the fountain._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Elsa put the chocolate box at a table in the side and quickly stood up. She straightened her skirt and then made her way towards the fountain that was outside.

Soon, Elsa was in the fountain but was disappointed to find no one there. She was about to go back inside when someone tapped her shoulder. Elsa turned around and came face to face with…

"H-Hans?" Elsa asked surprised

"The one and only" Hans replied grinning

"You? You're my secret admirer?" Elsa asked

"Who else did you think it was?" Hans asked smiling

Elsa couldn't believe it, Hans, her childhood friend who she hadn't seen for quite sometime was her secret admirer! He was different from the last time she'd seen him, he had grown taller was much more muscled and had grown surprisingly more handsome then before, which Elsa had thought impossible.

Elsa blushed as she realized that she had been checking him out. Hans seemed to realize this too as he grinned even harder.

'So your majesty, may I have this dance?" Hans asked as he offered Elsa his hand.

Elsa smiled as she took his hand and they danced right there, in the gardens near the fountain with the soft music coming from the palace.

* * *

Somewhere in the bushes, Anna and Kristoff had identical grins on their faces. Kristoff had found it really hard to convince Hans to admit his love for Elsa, but he had been successful. The couple high0fived each other and then kissed under the moonlight.

* * *

**Well, that wraps it up! If I post that Valentine's Special for Destined Love, it will probably be some days later.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please remember to review and don't worry Destined Love will be updated soon… hopefully!**

**Please review!**


End file.
